


Ass Escape 4

by smellygarbage



Category: Ape Escape (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Ass to Mouth, Booty, Breast Sucking, F/M, Face-Sitting, Foot Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shota, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vagina Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smellygarbage/pseuds/smellygarbage
Summary: A direct sequel to the third one.





	Ass Escape 4

While cleaning the house, Natalie discovered Yumi's strap on, that she left last night. She was curious and interested, but right after finding it, the phone was ringing. Natalie picked it up: it was Yumi asking her if she found "something pink and rubbery", only for Natalie to lie, by simply saying "no", so the call ended.

Natalie went to the bathroom and after taking a shower, she began to please herself with the strap on, causing her to moan loud enough to be heard by Spike. Natalie turns around to notice Spike peeking on her and gets upset for a while, until coming up with an idea.

Natalie took Spike to his room and pulled down his pants, so Natalie grabbed his buttcheeks and started to lick his anus for a while. Then, Natalie started pegging Spike with the strap on, while grabbing his dick and playing with it, until he cummed.

Spike was told to lay on his bed, so Natalie went to sit on his lap, to put his dick inside her vagina, while she put her feet next to his face, causing Spike to be forced to suck her toes. Then she switched around, to sit on his face, leading to his face being between her buttcheeks, so he started to lick her anus and pussy, while Natalie used her feet to give Spike's penis a footjob.

Natalie then decided to let Spike fuck her from behind, in which he started doing it, while grabbing her breasts. Jake looks up to Spike's room, to see him fucking Natalie and decided to surprise the two, by fucking Spike's ass, causing Spike to get more excited and fuck Natalie harder. After a while, Natalie decided it was Jake's turn to get pegged, so she used the strap on on his ass, while Jake started to suck Spike's cock.

Eventually, all three got tired and layed on the bed, which led to Spike and Jake suck Natalie's breasts.

In the next day, Natalie decided she had enough with the strap on, so she decided to call Yumi on the phone, to admit that she actually found her strap on and even used it, for herself, Spike and Jake. Yumi didn't mind and forgives Natalie for lying about not finding the strap on, so she goes back to their place, just to take it back. Before Yumi left, she tells Natalie about where she even got her strap on, just so Natalie could know where to buy one herself.


End file.
